


Gentleman’s Armor

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [84]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Corsetry, Gen, Humor, Punching, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Slickwell learns something new about Baileywick the hard way.
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Gentleman’s Armor

Baileywick shook his head as he watched Slickwell setting the Royal table. “Do it again, please.”

Slickwell hissed, slamming the plate down. “That’s the fifth time you’ve told me that today!” he snapped.

Baileywick shrugged, uncaring of his anger. “I think you’re trying to work while distracted or thinking of something else. That is not conducive for a proper table setting.”

“I’m fine!”

“I think you should leave.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“As royal steward I am ordering you to go and clear your head, Slickwell.”

He whirled around without a thought and punched Baileywick as hard as he could in his stomach. The reaction he had been hoping for was to knock the wind out of the older man and possibly drop him to the ground.

What he did not expect was for his hand to punch something incredibly hard. He let out a shout of pain, shaking his hand as it started to throb, sending waves of pain down the rest of his arm. “Ah! Fuck!” he snarled. He held his hurt hand close to his chest and looked at Baileywick in disbelief. “You’re wearing armor?!”

The royal steward sighed, still standing with his hands folded behind his back. “I wear a corset for back support and to maintain a consistent appearance,” he said.

He blinked at that answer, shaking his head a little. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Baileywick said with a shake of his head.

“Dammit!”

He looked skyward as if for some inspiration before taking a step closer. “Your attempt to physically assault me aside...I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. Try to clear your head or keep Mr. Demi some company, perhaps. Staying in here in a foul mood is not an option for you, Slickwell.”

“But..!”

“Make it work,” he said before turning his back on the other, resuming his supervision of the others.

Slickwell huffed but slowly backed off, still holding his hand as he went to see how Greylock was faring. He supposed he was lucky that Baileywick wore a corset hard enough to protect him. He doubted anyone else would have been as forgiving if he actually hurt the old man.

He immediately regretted his decision to go see Greylock when his boyfriend mocked him relentlessly for hours.

“You almost broke your hand on an old man’s corset?!? Hahahaha! Oh my! Oh I am so glad we live in Enchancia! Only here would something like that happen!” Greylock snickered as he conjured an ice pack to place on Slickwell’s knuckles.

Slickwell pouted, blushing in embarrassment.

Greylock kissed him, chuckling as he shook his head at the other. “You’re lucky the old man didn’t drop you himself. Cedric told me he is very good at protecting himself and others when provoked.”

“...I know.” He blinked when Greylock tapped the end of his nose, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t have to work while stressed anymore. You can tell them when you feel like you’re being stretched thin,” he said.

“...I know,” he whispered, shoulders falling in resignation. “I just…”

“Don’t want to be seen as weak. Yes, I am aware how Magnus directed his servants to act at all times. We no longer serve under him. The people here actually care for each other.”

Slickwell sat staring at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip. “He could have had me thrown out,” he whispered.

“He could have,” Greylock agreed. “Yet he didn’t. Maybe there’s some kind of lesson in that, hm?” He flicked Slickwell on the forehead, making him blink in surprise. “Make sure this one sinks into that thick skull of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gif set I saw of some woman punching another and being stopped because of her corset.
> 
> https://thegreatdaily.tumblr.com/post/636249594721894400/the-great-1x09-love-hurts


End file.
